The Black Hollow
by Lucian Fullbring
Summary: As Gwyn, The Lord of Sunlight, was going to sacrifice himself to the first flame, one of his most trusted Knights betrayed him and as a result another of his knights was sent to a land filled with hollows. But these are not the hollows the knight knows of. He must now find try and find a way back to his Lord and survive in this new realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Lordran**

The sun was beginning to set upon the trees. The entire camp seemed to be relaxed but to a trained eye, one could see the truth. They were all nervous. They knew what must be done and were scared and saddened, but determined to go through with it along with their Lord. They were resigned to their fate, but past all of the large white tents that housed the knights of legend was the largest tent in the entire encampment. Inside was an old man, who's graying hairs were clearly evident on his beard and head. He donned a crown that seemed to try and match the sun itself for its shine. With him were a group five of his most trusted guard. They were known as the Black Wall for they let not one of their enemy come within twenty yards of their Lord. Each of them were unique. Though they were all of the same height and possessed the same suits of armor as their brothers in arms, it was their weapons that were different. One wielded a sword as long as his torso, another with a sword greater than his entire body. The third had his halberd resting on his shoulder and the fourth with his immense greataxe strapped to his back. The final one had scythe that radiated heat and gave off sparks every time he used a cloth upon it to cleanse it of non-existing blood.

"There has to be another way Lord Gwyn!" the knight with the greataxe proclaimed.

"There is none Immanuel. If there was then I would have taken it and time is now running low," Lord Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and soon to be Lord of Cinder, reprimanded.

"Then let one of us take your place! Or even one of the captains, I'm sure they would be more than willing to do so. It is our duty to protect you from harm, yet you insist on throwing yourself into that accursed place!" this time it was the one with the great sword that spoke up.

"I mean no disrespect to you Salazar, but none of your souls are strong enough to bear the burden that would be placed upon it and the captains are all away on my orders to settle unrest in the other lands," he scolded.

Salazar turned to two of his companions, "Michael, Eren, surely you do not agree with this absurd plan," he pleaded with the sword wielder and halberd users respectively.

The two knights glanced at each other and Eren said, "Of course we don't, that's why we're trying to think of another solution."

"And you Cheshire, will you try and reason with our Lord," Salazar said to the scythe wielder.

"I will trust in my Lord's judgement, no matter what I wish," Cheshire said solemnly.

"Thank you Cheshire," Lord Gwyn said. "Now for tomorrow morning I want you leading the way to the Kiln while Salazar, Eren, Michael, and Immanuel take up the rear. I want no interference with the ritual. No matter what. Am I understood?" he sternly asked his guard.

After a seconds hesitation, all five got onto their knees and responded unanimously, "Yes my Lord. Your will will be carried out."

"Good. Now all of you get some sleep, we leave at first light," with that said he left the tent along with his knights behind. One by one, the Black Wall left the tent as well to go prepare for the coming day.

Though one knight stayed behind, staring at the hand drawn map the laid on the table in front of him and whispered to himself. "No matter what, I won't let you die my Lord," he then walked out of the tent, dragging his weapon behind him.

* * *

Lord Gwyn was walking steadily behind Cheshire who was about to reach the hidden door that led to the room of the Kiln. His other knights were walking behind him watching the surrounding areas despite knowing that their entire legion were surrounding the immediate area. "We have arrived my Lord. Are you certain you wish to proceed?" Salazar questioned.

"I am. Let this sacrifice save all of humanity for the rest of eternity," he answered. "Open the door," he ordered.

Cheshire then strapped his scythe to his back with the blade nearly touching the ground and put his hands on the door and began to push with all his might. Slowly but surely the doors gave way and opened up the path. "Forgive me my Lord," Gwyn heard from behind him. He quickly spun around, summoning a bolt of lightning into each of his hands, and moved out of the way of a black weapon coming at him.

"What do you think you are doing Eren!?" he roared at the halberd user. Eren did not respond and continued forward in his charge. Lord Gwyn looked ahead to see where his traitorous knight was heading. His eyes widened in shock and horror at where Eren's halberd point was heading. Straight for Cheshire's heart. "Cheshire! Move!" he bellowed at the distracted knight. Cheshire barely had time to turn his head to the sound of his Lord's cry before he was run through with Eren's halberd which began to glow bright blue.

"Begone Cheshire," Eren whispered to him, "for you following our Lord's orders will only bring him harm. So begone form his majesty's side.

Cheshire was about to speak before the magically enchanted halberd pulsed a shade of bright blue. Looking forward, Cheshire could see the First Flame reflect the same color the halberd exuded before rushing forward to reach the halberd's point and engulfed Cheshire, setting him a light in bright blue flames.

When the flames finally died down, all that was left was a half melted helm, that was worn by the Black Knight Cheshire. The remaining Black Wall guard tackled and restrained Eren and faced him towards a furious Lord Gwyn. "Why have you done so Eren?" he questioned in a tone of barely contained rage.

"It was the only plan I could think of to keep you from this foolish path you have chosen!" he shouted back. "I knew you would not abandon it so I did what I had to!"

"You killed your own brother!" Lord Gwyn shouted. "We all may not be of blood, be we are brothers through war and battle! Why would you condemn him to... to... to whatever happened to him!?" he interrogated.

"We are all ready to give our life away to save yours, no matter the cost." Eren replied.

"So be it then. You three keep him restrained here, I will finish this alone." With his final order given, he stepped through the partially opened door and made his way to the altar. "May your fate be better than what would have happened here my friend," Gwyn mumbled under his breath before he reached out and grasped the dying ember of the First Flame and then everything was engulfed in fire.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

The crescent moon was resting alone high in the dark sky, not even having stars to keep it company. Below it laid a vast desert of pure white sand and stone trees. Out of nowhere and with no warning, a pillar of bright blue fire fell down from the shaded part of the moon and caused a massive explosion to disturb the still sands caused a crater of crystalized sand the size of the moon. In the center of said crater there laid, on his back, Cheshire the Black Knight with his scythe near him. His long, silver hair encircled his head.

The massive pillar of flame had not gone unnoticed of course and a large group of hollows had decided to come and investigate the cause of such a large disturbance. Unfortunately, for the fallen knight, the majority of the hollows could sense the power his soul released and were debating on whether to attack such a powerful individual or not. Unfortunately for him the horde's hunger won out and they all let out a blood-curdling roar and charged as one at the prone figure.

Due to the intense level of killing intent being directed at him caused Cheshire's instincts to kick in and in an instant he opened his azure eyes, had grabbed his scythe, leaped to his feet, and swung it horizontally at the closest of the approaching monsters. When five of them were cut down, they started to break into black particles which rushed toward the knight and was absorbed into his armor.

The sight of some of their own being so easily defeated and absorbed, gave the rest of the numerous hollows pause as they reassessed the strange creature. Cheshire on the other hand stood stoically and watched the strange creatures for any sign that they would attack him. Inwardly however, was an entirely different story. Cheshire was trying his hardest not to freak out and think of a reason on how he got here, wherever here was. He could ponder his situation later, for now he had to make sure that whatever these things were didn't kill him.

Suddenly, a very large hollow decided to step forward and attempted to intimidate Cheshire by his mere size. Unfortunately for this particular hollow it was not quite as tall as some of the dragons he had fought against. "Who are you? You don't look like a hollow you ant!" the large hollow bellowed.

"Hollow? I would never allow myself to be reduced to a hollow. They're despicable," Cheshire said the word hollow as if it were poison.

"What did you say you insect?! I, Yammy Llargo, will crush you beneath my feet!" the now named Yammy said. He wasn't very impressive as he made himself out to be though. He only had six legs with horse hooves at the bottom, and two arms. His entire lower half covered in red fur and was roughly three times Cheshire's height.

The obvious threat only seemed to annoy Cheshire, "Very well, let us see if you can hold out better than those other creatures did." He then raised his scythe horizontally with his head and waited for the tan giant to make his move. Yammy let out a loud roar and, as promised, tried to stomp Cheshire into the ground. Unfortunately for Yammy, right before his giant hoof even touched him, Cheshire swung his scythe down and back up and lodged it into his leg. "Now burn in hell, Raien(1)!" Yammy's entire leg then caught on fire and began to melt faster than the eye could follow. Not even a second later than Yammy had turned into nothing but ash which once again flowed into Cheshire. With a sigh Cheshire said, "How disappointing, I was hoping you would be able to at least survive one strike from Raien before being destroyed, oh well." He then rested Raien on his shoulder and stared defiantly at the rest of the hollows. During the time Yammy had fallen and Cheshire's monologue, the majority of the hollows had fled.

One of the more humanoid looking hollows stepped forward to him. Cheshire merely raised an eyebrow but not without tightening his grip on Raien. Calling the approacher humanoid was being generous, it had scale on its body, a giant tooth for one of its arms and a mask of teeth where in place of its lower head. It also had a giant fin on its back as well, it sorta reminded him of an one-headed hydra, but what surprised him was the untamed mop of bright yellow hair that rested on top it. "I mean no ill will," the creature said in a very feminine tone.

"... You are a woman," Cheshire observed. "Who are you?" he questioned harshly.

"I am called Tier Harribel, I am the Vosto Lorde that resides in this part of Hueco Mundo," she answered though she seemed a bit more hostile after he called her a woman.

"Vosto Lorde? Hueco Mundo? What are you talking about?" Cheshire asked her.

"... You do not know where you are, do you?" she asked back.

Cheshire debated on whether answering her, or pressing for his own answers. Due to the lack of killing intent she expressed, he decided to go with the former and shook his head in answer. "Where did you come from if not from here? You obviously do not come from the Soul Society as every soul knows of this land. Perhaps you died in the World of the Living and your soul somehow ended up in here instead of the Seireitei," she mused aloud.

"I hail from Lordran, land of heroes and gods. I serve in Lord Gwyn's elite army, the Black Knights, which serve his Holiness the Lord of Sunlight!" Cheshire proclaimed loudly with pride evident in his voice.

Tier merely cocked her head to the left, "I have never heard of any of those titles in my long life," she said simply.

"May I take it that you will not attack me?" he asked out of nowhere, taking Tier by surprise.

"Yes, I have no need to attack you and you seem more than capable of even taking on any Vosto Lorde that you may encounter. Fair warning however, if you attack any female hollows within my domain and I _will_ hunt you down and rip out your heart," she warned him.

"Thanks for the advice but I only wish to go back to my Lord Gwyn," he replied.

"Perhaps I'll see you around then, farewell Cheshire of the Black Knights." she said while walking away.

"Probably not Tier, but it wouldn't be that bad I suppose," Cheshire also said to the distancing hollow, and then turned and started heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

A good distance away stood two men in black cloaks. one was a decently tall man with brown wavy hair, a pair of glasses, and a surprised look upon his face. The man next to him was very short. He had a short, silver hair style, his eyes were so narrow that they seemed shut, and he appeared to be a bit unhappy about what he just saw. "Well Gin," the tall man said, "I think we are going to have to reevaluate our plans."

"Yes, most likely, but Captain Aizen, you heard where he said he was from. Lordran is..." the newly named Gin started.

"I am far more knowledgeable on the tales of Lordran than you are. Just leave the worrying to me and all will be well," Aizen reassured him.

"Hmmm... Very well. Just be careful, even you don't want to underestimate the power of the Black Knights if the rumors are anything to go by."

"I won't Gin, now let us go speak to the so called _King_ of Hueco Mundo." He too walked away from the giant crater.

Gin stood there looking at the crater for a little while longer, _I mustn't let him join Aizen. If he does then there truly will be no stopping that bastard,_ he thought before he turned and followed after Aizen.

* * *

After a good hour or so of walking Cheshire came to a conclusion _I have no idea how to get back_. _I'll just have to see if someone else does_. He then tried to use his sixth sense that Lord Gwyn trained all of his black knights in and attempted to sense if any powerful souls were nearby.

After a few minutes of searching, he closed off his sixth sense and pondered aloud what he had discovered. "There are at least twelve souls strong enough to match my, and the other black knights power. Perhaps one of them know where to go in order to return to Lordran." He then picked one of the directions one of the soul signatures that had sensed and headed into that general direction in hopes of returning to his lord.

* * *

 **(AN) Alright, I know this isn't the Jedi Strike Back, I am working on that story but since I've gotten back into Dark Souls, I couldn't help but think on how these two worlds center around hollows and souls so I decided to make this. I also have been meaning to introduce Cheshire (my own OC) for a while now so here he is. He will be the "Easter Egg" of all my stories as I can just pop him in and out of whenever I want and I just like this sort of character. For more information on him you can visit my Bio or just stick with this story.**

 **Also if anyone knows of any good, and I mean masterpiece worthy, fanfics could you recomend them to me. I just finished a really good one and am now in the "What do I do now" mode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hueco Mundo**

"So let me make sure I understand this right," Cheshire said to the three humans in white standing in front of him. "You are former shinigami captains of the Gotei 13 who betrayed them, stole an object called the Hogyoku by ripping it out of some little girls chest, and plan on using this object to turn hollows into arrancars which are hollows that have partially regained their humanity and possess the powers of a shinigami and are going to use said arrancars to invade the World of the Living in order to turn a town into a special key so you can replace the corrupt god that currently rules over reality so you can give hollows a chance to not be hunted down and killed indiscriminately?" he asked.

The shinigami on the left with strange white hair and a shit eating grin on his face looked at their leader, "Well when someone says it like that, we sound absolutely insane."

Aizen ignored Gin's comment, "All that you have said is true, and while you are not a hollow, your assistance would be most appreciated, and when I have replaced the Soul King and change reality, it would be no problem at all to be able to send you back to Lordran if you wished," Aizen informed the Black Knight who looked at him in surprise.

Cheshire had spent the last few centuries alone in this desert, unable to open a garganta to travel to the other two worlds he had heard about. During his long travels he had yet to meet another sentient being that had even heard of Lordran, much less how to reach it. The fact that Aizen knew not only of his home, but how to send him back only made him suspicious of the man. "And how exactly do you know of it," he said from his perch on one of the stone trees as he looked down upon the three shinigami, gripping Raien a bit tighter at the realization that they had been investigating him.

"I read it once from an ancient book deep in Soul Society's archives. It was written by a man who had traveled through here some how and he spoke greatly of it." Aizen answered.

"Who was this man your book spoke of, perhaps I know of him," Cheshire asked, now intrigued.

Aizen hesitated a bit before answering, "It did not say his name, it only said that he referred to himself as a man that could wield lightning and was seeking forgiveness."

 _Wield Lightning!? Could it be the First Born!?_ "Does it say what happened to him?"

"... No, he just left Seireitei and was never seen again."

"Oh, I see..." he cursed himself for raising his hopes to high.

The third shinigami, the one with a visor over his eyes, decided to voice his opinion, "Just because he has not been seen does not mean he won't ever return. If you join with Lord Aizen, then you might have a chance to see him."

Cheshire considered it, when these three flash stepped a few meters away from the stone tree he was resting in, he had been suspicious of them. When they asked him to serve them he almost tried to cut them to ribbons for thinking he would abandon his Lord, but now with the news that he would return had him leaning towards going with them. Nodding to himself he dropped down from his perch and landed without a sound on the desert floor. He swung Raien off of his shoulder and pointed the end of the snath at Aizen. "I'll help you in your cause but know this. You will never have my loyalty, we work for the same result and that is all. If there comes a faster way to return to Lordran than of what you offer then I will take it. I don't trust you and if you _ever_ betray me then I _will_ end you. Understand?"

Gin's grin seemed to grow even more sinister, Tosen seemed to be restraining against drawing his sword, and Aizen just smiled as he always had. "Of course. I never expected you to trust me. You just have to do the few things I need of you and then we'll get along perfectly," Aizen replied. Outwardly he seemed the epitome of calm, but both Gin and Tosen knew that he was inwardly seething at the arrogance that the black armored being exuded.

"Then let us be off," Cheshire walked past the trio and headed off.

"Do you even know where to go?" Gin asked.

"I've been here for a little over a century, did you think I wouldn't hear that you were gathering an army in Los Noches?"

The three former captains followed after Cheshire, but kept far back enough to where they couldn't be overheard by the silver haired knight. "He's certainty cocky isn't he Lord Aizen?" even though it was a question, Gin made it sound more like a statement.

"As powerful as he is, his insubordination might prove more of a problem than his usefulness Lord Aizen," Tosen inputted.

"He will prove useful for now, we will just have to keep him under constant surveillance and hold him on a tighter leash," he sighed.

"Out of curiosity, will you really be able to send him back after all is said and done?" Gin asked.

"I'm actually not sure I will. In theory it is relatively simple, but him going back would complicate my plans in the future far more than I deem acceptable. So I'll probably just have you two kill him in the end."

"If it is in the name of justice then it shall be done Lord Aizen."

"Umm... Lord Aizen?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Are you sure Barragan won't try to kill him as soon as they meet?"

"Barragan will listen to those that he knows he can't defeat. That would be me and Stark as of right now, so if I order him to tolerate the fool he will," he explained.

* * *

 **Soul Society 5 days earlier**

 **Center of Research and Development**

Mayuri was currently working on the latest project that his former boss had some how roped him into completing for him. How Kisuke managed to do it was obvious from the beginning but Mayuri's pride wouldn't let the challenge go unanswered. So he was currently trying to find a way to create a stable doorway that would allow multiple captain class shinigami to invade into Hueco Mundo and kill the traitors. The first problem he needed to solve however was not making the path as stable as possible, but insuring that there was a way to set where the team would end up. Just having a portal would do nobody any good if they ended up on the entire other side of Hueco Mundo from where Los Noches was located.

As of now he had wasted over one thousand probes by sending them through a portal in an attempt to get a location on where Los Noches was, but every time he sent one through it was quickly destroyed by a nearby hollow before it could capture a detailed analysis of the surrounding area. The only thing that kept Mayuri from going with the probes was the fact that each of them were able to send him a picture of the area and he had yet to discover a way to get in view of Los Noches.

"Nemu! Prepare drone H-792 to be sent through! And be quick about it damn it!" he yelled to his 'daughter'.

Not a second later, "The drone is ready Captain."

"Good, send it through in 3... 2... 1 NOW!" Without turning from the screen in front of him, he heard the tell tale screech that the opening of his pseudo Garganta made and he knew that the drone was sent. He immediately set about to bring the camera that was installed on it up to the largest screen that was in front of him. When it finally showed up he saw the usual endless desert that encompassed all of Hueco Mundo.

Mayuri widened his eyes in shock. Not only has his drone not been immediately destroyed but he had finally caught the first glimpse of what he believed to be Los Noches in the far off distance. It was incredibly far away and comparable to the size of his thumb on the screen but it was definitely Los Noches. Mayuri set the drone to patrol mode and watched as it surveyed the surrounding area. Instead of excitement at that he had finally beaten Kisuke to succeed in a problem for the first time, he had a growing feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

"Is there a problem Captain? The drone is still fully functional and has yet to be destroyed," Nemu inquired.

"Obviously, but that is just the problem. Every time we sent a drone it was destroyed in mere seconds after arriving. So why is it we have yet to see a single hollow since this one arrived?" his sense of foreboding kept on growing.

"..."

"...Where are they damn it!" he shouted. A few seconds after he shouted the probe was abruptly stopped and turned around. The screen then showed a man with a somewhat pale complexion and silver braided hair running over his shoulder. "Who the hell is this?" Mayuri observed that he didn't have any traces of having, or ever having, a hollow mask so he knew he wasn't a hollow, but he didn't wear a shihakusho to signify he was a shinigami either.

"What the hell is this thing," the man on the screen questioned while turning it around in his hands. "Never seen anything like it in Hueco Mundo before so maybe it's from that Soul Society," he mused aloud. "Sigh, and here I was hoping it was something from back from Lordran. Oh well." He then crushed the drone in his hand, thus causing the screen to go black.

Mayuri was absolutely stumped. He had no idea on who that person on the screen could have been, but he presumed he was the reason the probe wasn't destroyed outright upon arrival. "Nemu! Get me the recorder!" he barked. Nemu instantly handed the small device. Pressing the record button, "Drone H-792 managed to confirm the location of Los Noches. It survived forty-five seconds before being terminated in the field by some... being from a location from neither Seireitei nor Hueco Mundo. Instead it claims to come from a land called Lordran. Unsure if this is some unknown location within Los Noches or another fortress like Los Noches. End recording." He then pressed the button again before handing the device off to Nemu. "Make three copies of this then put it with all the other recordings. Send one to the Captain Commander, another to that fool Kisuke along with a message to see if he knows anything, and the last one gets uploaded onto the core computer."

"Yes Captain," she then got to work on making the necessary copies.

Mayuri walked over to his personal computer and spoke into the microphone, "Search for any data related to Lordran and all known beings besides hollows in Hueco Mundo." After a second of searching, the results came up with only one outcome. "Hmmm... A report from over one hundred twenty years ago? By Kaname Tosen, well shit! What good could this possibly be!?

 _Kaname Tosen, report for the So-Taicho, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto,_

 _My journey into Hueco Mundo was originally as the annual check for any locations of Vasto Lordes and if any new ones had been created. During my check I came across a strange creature who did not possess a hollow mask, but nor did he seem to possess any natural reiatsu. What I could sense seemed to be the reiatsu of a wide variety hollows. Unlike most hollows, who have devoured and gained the souls of other hollows along with their power, this creature did not seem to exude any power of its own._

 _This creature adorned black armor had seemed to radiate power on the level of that of the few known Vasto Lordes that exist. It also wielded an incredibly long scythe. When I attempted to get close to it I over heard it muttering to itself "Where am I? Where is Lordran?" I have no knowledge of any place known as Lordran nor of this creature's battle capability so I advise for any future searches of shinigami that become stationed here to do so with high caution and to not engage this creature._

The report disturbed Mayuri more than he was willing to admit. The creature in the report was described exactly as what he just saw, and if it truly was the same then it had to have been over a century old, older than most of the captains had held their positions. If it was described as that strong over one hundred years ago then Mayuri shuddered to think of how strong it would be now. "Well this can't end well," Mayuri mused aloud. "If Tosen was the one to discover it then it's safe to say that Aizen most likely knows about it too, and he'll try to recruit it as well into that damned arrancar army of his. I'll have to report this to the So-Taicho myself. Maybe he'll even let me dissect it if we manage to subdue it," Mayuri cackled in mad laughter and made his way to Squad One's barracks.

* * *

 **AN: I like this story, and I'm glad to see that, despite it having been out for forever without an update, it still is being read by this wonderful community. For those that enjoy it, please leave me a review. For those that do not, well, you shouldn't have even made it past chapter one, much less read this. So don't forget to follow/favorite this story if you like it and have a nice day.**

 **-LF**


End file.
